


Failed mission

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: « Oh, Spidey, ne me dis pas que tu es fâché ? »
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: La dizaine du drabble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Poulécriture





	Failed mission

« **Oh, Spidey, ne me dis pas que tu es fâché ?** demanda Wade en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Peter.

\- **… Tu me demandes si je suis _fâché_ ?** »

Peter se dégagea brusquement et se retourna, le visage rouge et déformé par la colère.

« **Tu as vu la boucherie ?! Tu avais promis que tu ne tuerais personne !** »

Wade regarda la tête à ses pieds pendant de longues secondes, le corps du propriétaire gisant à quelques mètres de là.

« **Décapiter les gens, c'est pas si horrible.** »

Vu le regard que lui lançait Peter, ce n'était apparemment pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
